La historia de Tenshi
by lahistoriadetenshi
Summary: La extraña y misteriosa Villa Oculta Entre los Valles era liderada por una única familia Shinobi: el clan Oono. Tenshi Haruno, hija de Sakura Haruno, vive en aquel lugar como una aldeana común, hasta el momento en que el sacerdote de la sagrada montaña le hace una profecía: "En Konohagakure no Sato, la Aldea de la Hoja, encontrarás algo que cambiará su vida por completo".
1. Amigos

Los pasos rápidos de Tenshi y Yuri marcaban el suelo lleno de hojas secas. La floresta estaba cada vez más densa y con poca visibilidad, entretanto eso no los impidió de seguir corriendo en búsqueda de la la dirección Oeste.

Yuri era naturalmente más veloz que la chica dado que su constitución física masculina tenía más resistencia, ambos estaban a una distancia de algunos pasos de diferencia. Mirando hacia atrás él percibió que su amiga estaba algo alejada, y frenando bruscamente la tomo de la mano para así seguir corriendo.

Ambos estaban agitados. Su aliento era fuerte y acelerado, y ellos buscaban cualquier rastro que les indicara que ya hubiesen llegado a la Villa. Tenshi, aun que estuviera cansada, no podía dejar de sonreír por todo lo que le acababa de pasar. Sintió por un instante que amaba su vida, ya que la pasaba al lado de dos personas muy amadas: su mamá, Sakura, y su mejor amigo, Yuri.

Como una coincidencia agradable, al instante en que pensaba en la importancia que tenía su mejor amigo en su vida, la voz adolescente de este la sacó de sus propios pensamientos:

— Siempre estarás conmigo, ¿verdad? No necesitamos trabajar en el campo como lo hace la gente en la Villa. Tampoco casarnos con otras personas y tener hijos ni familia. ¡Seremos un equipo excelente siempre! — le dijo Yuri, con la expresión viva y los ojos brillantes.

— ¡Yuri, no sea tonto! No viviremos en esta Villa por siempre. Te has olvidado de los planes? — Ella se mantenía mirando hacia adelante mientras aun era sostenida por la mano firme se Yuri.

— Sé lo que estás pensando… Konohagakure, ¿verdad? — la preguntaba con una sonrisa de lado, mientras ambos seguían corriendo a un ritmo acelerado.

— ¿Desde cuándo yo pasé a ser tan obvia? — Contestó con una sonrisa falsa, sin querer demonstrar cuanto el asunto realmente le importaba.

— Tenshi, te conozco desde que me reconozco a mí mismo como persona. No te creas tan inusitada para mí… — Tenshi abrió los ojos y alzó ambas cejas por tal comentario. Yuri siguió: — Aparte, yo sé muy bien sobre tu objetivo con Konoha. De lo que te dijo el Monje de la Montaña, que ahí encontrarías algo que cambiaría tu vida. Yo si fuera tú no llevaría eso tan en serio. Te puedes decepcionar mucho.

— ¡Hm! La única cosa que me puede decepcionar es que algún día deje de creer en lo que siento.

Aquella frase era una definición perfecta del carácter de Tenshi, y Yuri la escuchó como un familiar sonido. Los pensamientos volaban por su cabeza como el viento que sacudía las ramas de los árboles en el bosque. Andaban a ritmo acelerado ya hacia tanto tiempo que poco a poco su velocidad fue perdiendo fuerza, y sus pasos se hicieron más calmados. Yuri levantó la cabeza y se detuvo:

— ¡Tenshi, mira! Esta ahí, llegamos a la Villa.


	2. La Villa Oculta entre los Valles

En el País de los Ríos, escondida en medio de grandes montañas, había una pequeña aldea conocida como Tanigakure no Sato o Aldea Oculta de los Valles. Su pueblo era formado principalmente por campesinos que trabajan trabajaban y cultivaban la tierra para su mercancía, los sacerdotes habitaban en los templos que se localizaban en las montañas donde se realizan rituales secretos diariamente desde hace mucho tiempo. La aldea prácticamente estaba aislada del resto del mundo, no tenía contacto con ningún otro pueblo y era autosuficiente en casi todos los recursos para su supervivencia.

El clan más respetado y reconocido en la Villa era el Clan Oono, que era compuesto solamente de una familia. aunque el clan era muy misterioso, Era el único clan Shinobi de la Villa, y a una determinada edad, el heredero del Clan era entrenado por los monjes especiales que pasaban su vida ocultos en las montañas, de los cuales nadie de la Villa tenían contacto, a no ser por el líder de la Villa que obligatoriamente era el descendiente del Clan Oono. Cada generación de esta familia solo tenía derecho a tener un hijo hombre. Todas las mujeres que llegasen a nacer eran asesinadas.

El jefe del clan, líder de la aldea y heredero del legado de la familia era Oono Masato. Él era sinónimo de respeto en la Villa, y su presencia era tan grabe que todos sentían un grado de temor hacia él. Masato tenía el pelo largo y anaranjado, así como todos sus antepasados. Su piel era blanca, sus ojos eran profundos y de color esverdeado. Su estructura física era grande y razonablemente fuerte, él era considerado el más fuerte de por toda la Villa.

Oono Masato tenía un hijo, Oono Yuri, que era el futuro heredero de su familia, responsable de la Villa y de los misteriosos poderes de su Clan.

La historia dice que hace mucho, mucho tiempo atrás un hombre con capacidad intelectual y física superior a la de los humanos llego desde el cielo y se estableció en en una montaña que luego quedo conocido como Amenoukihashi (Puente Fluctuante de los Cielos) o Montaña Sagrada.

Este hombre fue dotado de poderes especiales, tenía la capacidad de comunicarse con seres que habitaban dentro y fuera del planeta Tierra, y también de controlar elementos materiales tales como agua, fuego, tierra, aire. Este hombre era la reencarnación de Hagoromo Otsutsuki, el legendario Rikudou Sannin, Sabio de los Seis Caminos.

Los seres humanos que habitaban en la región de Amenoukihashi, la Montaña Sagrada, intentaron luchar contra él, pero su intento fue inútil. Viendo que su capacidad era, en todos los sentidos, inferior a los poderes de Rikudou Sannin, el líder de la región ofreció rendirse jurando lealtad completa de parte de él y de todo su pueblo.

Rikudou Sannin dijo que únicamente había venido a terminar la misión que no había concluido en su primera encarnación: traer la paz para la humanidad; educar y enseñar a los hombres a que dejen su consciencia animal y acepten su verdadera naturaleza humana desarrollando su inteligencia.

Así, el vínculo entre ellos se estableció allí y Rikudou Sennin dejaría sus mejores sacerdotes conocidos como Shinobis para entrenar a los hombres, que seguirían su misión de difundir este conocimiento a todo el Mundo.

Los sacerdotes los enseñaban a purificar sus sentidos, a entender su naturaleza humana y su posición delante del universo. También les enseñaron sobre el control de su energía vital conocida como Chakra, que en forma de Ninjutsus podrían ser utilizados para proteger a todos. Ellos pasaron su conocimiento acerca de la materia, de la energía y de la consciencia.

Había dos clases de herederos establecidos por Rikudou Sannin para transmitir sus enseñanzas. El primer era conocido como El Sabio de la Montaña. A cada generación un niño o una niña eran seleccionados al nacer para que recibiera los poderes oculares del Manghekyo Sharingan. El niño pasaba su infancia con el Sabio de la Montaña de la generación anterior, para que él lo preparase para poder leer e interpretar correctamente las escrituras.

La otra clase de herederos eran conocidos como Shinobis. A Ellos se les enseñaba los secretos de la manipulación de la energía vital, Chakra, a través de los Ninjutsus, las invocaciones y sellos. También se les enseñaba la importancia del medio ambiente, y que la combinación de su propia energía combinada con la energía del ambiente podía generar un Chakra mucho mas poderoso. Todas esas enseñanzas volvían a los Shinobis los protectores de las naciones y de la naturaleza.

Cuando la cuarta generación de los Shinobis se estaba formando, el nuevo líder del grupo conocido como Oono Kazumi asesino a los demás Shinobis mientras estos dormían. Los hombres de la Villa intentaron luchar contra él, pero sus poderes eran demasiado grandes para que cualquier hombre común pudiera detenerlos.

Utilizando la técnica de control de la Tierra, Doton, Kazumi irguió grandes montañas alrededor de la Villa para mantener los secretos de las escrituras bajo su control y así dificultar que cualquiera pudiera entrar o salir de la villa.

Esas montañas fueron construidas alrededor de la montaña principal, Amenoukihashi o la Montaña Sagrada, que fue donde se había establecido Rikudou Sannin en su última encarnación y que hasta ahora era el templo que mantenía la comunicación con el cielo, la tierra y el centro de la tierra a través de las generaciones.

Después de cerrar la villa con montañas y aprisionar a los sacerdotes en ellas, Kazumi aprisionó el actual Sabio de la Montaña en la Montaña Sagrada Amenoukihashi obligándolo a utilizar las escrituras para su proprio poder.

Oono Kazumi se había vuelto el líder del pueblo, estableciendo sus propias leyes que eran elaboradas en pro de la seguridad de sus poderes. El no permitiría que nadie entrara ni saliera del pueblo, y no permitiría que nadie subiera a la Montaña Sagrada donde estaban guardadas todas las escrituras.

Las futuras generaciones del Clan Oono establecieron diversas leyes para que el control de los poderes de la utilización de Chakra fuera solamente permitida por los miembros del mismo clan. Por este motivo, el sucesor de cada generación solamente tenía el derecho de tener a un hijo hombre, que era el único Shinobi de la Villa. Todas las historias sobre el surgimiento de a Villa fueron perdiéndose con el tiempo.

Ya que nadie estaba seguro si en la Montaña Sagrada realmente había un Sábio, o si las la leyenda de las escrituras dejadas por Rikudou Sannin era verdadera. Lo único que si sabían era que hablar sobre la historia del Clan Oono en la Villa estaba prohibido. Así que, todos los habitantes del lugar pasaron a vivir sus vidas como si nunca hubiese pasado nada en la Villa que ahora era llamada Tanigakure no Sato, la Villa Oculta de los Valles.


	3. El regalo sorpresa

Tenshi corría por un desierto. Su respiración estaba sofocada y su corazón latía muy rápido. Ella no sabía exactamente porque, pero corría y corría para alcanzar algo que parecía estar muy lejos. La arena la jalaba en el sentido contrario y ella sentía que se hundía lentamente.

Un sentimiento de desespero lleno su corazón, y ella no podía evitar las lágrimas que cayeron en su rostro. Estiro su mano para estar de algún modo más cerca de aquello que intentaba alcanzar, pero sus intentos fueron inútiles. Su cuerpo ya no aguantaba y quería desistir, pero su meta por alcanzarlo era mucho más grande.

De repente toda la arena que estaba bajo sus pies desapareció, y Tenshi cayó en un abismo oscuro. La sensación de su cuerpo era como si estuviera en otra dimensión, hasta que el impacto en el piso la hizo despertar con el susto.

Tenshi abrió los ojos desorientada; la luz de la mañana hizo con que sus ojos doliesen. Su cuerpo estaba paralizado como si no lo pudiera mover, y ella estaba exactamente en la misma posición la cual se había quedado dormida.

Ella recordaba partes de los muchos sueños que había tenido en la noche, hasta que el ruido de la puerta que al abrirse hizo que volteara la cabeza, aunque ya sabía quién era.

Haruno Sakura entraba en el cuarto con un pequeño pastel con cubierta color rosa y una vela anaranjada arriba. Su madre tenía una sonrisa que iba de oreja a oreja, y la expresión infantil y entusiasta en su rostro hizo que Tenshi sintiera un gran cariño hacia ella.

- Feliz cumpleaños! - Sakura ahora caminaba en dirección hacia ella con la sonrisa en su rostro. Puso el pastel en la mesa que estaba al costado y se sentó en la punta de la cama, estirando sus brazos para que Tenshi, que aún estaba acostada, pudiera sentarse.

Tenshi sintió el calor familiar de ser amada. Cogió las manos de su madre y se sentó en la cama.

-hoy es el día, ¿verdad? - pregunto Tenshi mientras miraba hacia el piso con una mirada distraída. Sakura, por otro lado, parecía nostálgica.

- Esta tan grande. Como ha el tiempo pasado… Me acuerdo como si fuera ayer el momento en que le tuve por primera vez en los brazos; cuando sentí el calor de tu cuerpo, escuche tu llanto de hambre… Desde ese día yo supe que no podría amar a alguien tanto cuanto te amaba a ti.

Sakura ahora tenía su mano en el rostro de su hija, que la miraba con un poco de sorpresa.

- Cuando abriste tus ojitos, y con tu mano tan pequeña apretaste mi dedo… En ese momento supe que eras fuerte. Siempre supe que te convertirías en una mujer increíble. Siempre supe que dentro de ti había la Voluntad de F… - Sakura no pudo terminar la frase.

- Okaasan (madre)... Tú hablas como si yo hubiera salvado el mundo - Tenshi ahora tenía una sonrisa en el rostro inocente y tan grande que llegaba a cerrar levemente sus ojos.

- Es que esta tan grande… - Sakura acariciaba el pelo rojo anaranjado de Tenshi - Estas tan grande que yo siento como si fuera a perderte para tu destino.

Tenshi parecía confundida.

- Que asunto raro es ese, Okaasan?! Yo no entiendo de lo que hablas, es mucha filosofía para mí, creo - Tenshi seguía con una expresión dulce y descentrada.

- Discúlpame - dijo Sakura, que sonreía y secaba las lágrimas que habían caído de sus ojos- Disculpa por tratarte como niña. Creo que exageré.

- iee (está bien)! Me gusta ser tratada como niña. Los adultos son demasiado complicados para mi cabeza.

Sakura la miraba con nostalgia. Con el corazón apretado las memorias llegaron a su cabeza: [... Te pareces tanto a tu padre…] pensó Sakura, que a fin de olvidar todo eso se para delante de Tenshi.

- Bueno, ya es tarde y hay un chico muy hermoso afuera esperándote ya hace como media hora - dice Sakura sonriendo.

- Un chico muy hermoso?! Aaah, Okaasan! Espero que no estés hablando de Yuri, porque si es él y...

- El mismo. AHORA ANDA YA QUE EL CHICO TE ESTA ESPERANDO! - dijo Sakura nerviosa, que en seguida golpeó fuerte la cabeza de Tenshi.

Tenshi ahora corría apresurada por el miedo de su madre nerviosa y fácilmente irritable.

Tenshi finalmente salió de su casa. Miro hacia arriba y vio el profundo cielo celeste, escuchó al sonido de los pájaros que volaban y sintió el viento que venía de la floresta. Sentía como si el Sol fuera un abrazo. Solía imaginar que era el abrazo del padre que ella nunca había conocido, el cual su madre nunca había dicho nada sobre.

La figura aburrida de Yuri estaba sentada en frente a su casa.

- Dime, porque te demoras tanto si ni siquiera sales arreglada de la casa - dijo Yuri con su sonrisa de lado y su aire sarcástico de siempre - Se supone que cuando las mujeres se tardan es para arreglarse, no es así?!

- Cállate, Yuri! - dijo Tenshi mientras golpeaba la cabeza de Yuri, que reclamó de dolor.

- Dicen que las mujeres son iguales a sus madres. Tienen razón.

- No reclames. Ahora, cuéntame, cual es la sorpresa de cumpleaños?

- Ah claro, la sorpresa. te va a gustar mucho

- Y…?

- .O.k., como es una sorpresa yo sugiero que cierres tus ojos.

Tenshi lo miraba con impaciencia, y como Yuri ya la conocía muy bien no se atrevió a tardar más tiempo. Cogió el brazo de Tensh y la llevo por el camino en dirección a la floresta.

- Esta bien, está bien. Eres muy impaciente, Tenshi-chan. Rompes toda la magia de mis planes… - Yuri siguió reclamando de cosas que Tenshi no pudo escuchar muy bien. Y que en realidad no las importaban mucho, pues la ansiedad de la sorpresa mantenia su mente atrapada.

Los dos caminaran en silencio por la floresta. Parecían tener sus mentes absortas en pensamientos. Llegando en un determinado lugar, Tenshi paró.

- Yuri.. Este camino… - Tenshi comentó desconfiada.

- Si, Tenshi-chan. Finalmente llegó el momento! Es el camino hacia la Montaña Sagrada.

Tenshi ahora sentía una mezcla de sorpresa, entusiasmo y miedo. Su rostro dejaba ver la sorpresa que tenía, pero Yuri parecía tan relajado como siempre.

- Pero, Yuri-kun… tus padres, ellos… - Yuri la interrumpió.

- Ellos no necesitan saber. Mi padre tuvo que salir de la Villa y ya no está aquí. Pero, hey, tu quieres o no?! Si no quieres no hay problema. Hay un montón de chicas en la Villa que les encantaría salir a pasear conmigo por la montaña… - Yuri dijo mientras sonreía y fingía estar yéndose. Tenshi lo tomo de su camisa y lo jalo cerca de ella con fuerza mientras gritaba:

- Estas loco?! Claro que no! No hay nada que yo quiera más desde que hablamos con el sacerdote de la montaña. Pero, igual, tu familia me preocupa. Si ellos descubren podría perjudicar a mi madre y a mí - Yuri ahora parecía sorprendido con el comentario de Tenshi, que mirando hacia adelante prosiguió -tu puedes estar tranquilo porque eres el hijo de Masato, pero muchas personas desaparecieron de la Villa por haber desobedecido las leyes de su clan. Y yo no puedo morir así tan fácil.

- Hey, hey! Relájate, Tenshi-chan! No exageres, mi padre no sería capaz de...

- Matarme?! - Completo Tenshi rápidamente.

- Sí. El no haría eso. Además, las personas que desaparecieron habían desobedecido leyes muy, muy serias.

- Yuri-kun, entiende algo: no existe nada más serio para tu papa que la Montaña Sagrada de Amenoukihashi, ni ninguna ley es más absoluta que las leyes que protegen a la Montaña. Si tu padre descubre esto será mi fin. Pero, en fin, es mucho más pesimismo. Sigamos con esto, a final, no hay otra manera de hablar con el Sabio de la Montaña, no es asi?! - Tenshi ahora había cambiado su expresión. Volvió a ser la chica confiada y entusiasta de antes.

- Cierto, continuemos - respondió Yuri que en seguida empezó a subir la montaña.

Los dos seguirán caminando en silencio. El camino para subir a la montaña estaba ahora más difícil, y las grandes árboles impedían la entrada del Sol. La floresta ahora estaba mucho más densa y fría y parecía ser tan misteriosa como una noche de Luna llena.

Después de caminar por mucho tiempo, Yuri paro y miro hacia el piso.

- Llegamos - dijo Yuri. Tenshi observaba las cosas a su alrededor y solamente veía los mismos arboles de todo el camino.

- Aqui es? Donde está el Sabio? - pregunto Tenshi con un aire confundido.

De repente, Yuri empezó a mover rápidamente las manos haciendo señales que Tenshi no conocia: Caballo, Ratón, Dragón, Boye, Macaco, Conejo, Jabalí!

- Kaitsuu Suru no Jutsu! (lit: Jutsu de Abertura) - mientras pronunciaba tales palabras, Yuri ahora tenía las dos manos entrelazadas. Al hacer el Jutsu, una grande y hermosa construcción antigua que se asemejaba a un castillo japonés empezó a surgir b delante de sus ojos como si siempre hubiera estado ahí.

Tenshi estaba sorprendida tanto por el jutsu de su amigo como por el esplendor del castillo. a algunos metros del lugar donde estaban, el templo que parecía ser hecho de oro puro y piedras preciosas apareció delante de su visión.

Sus paredes y columnas eran altas, y él estaba cubierto con palabras escritas en una lengua muy antigua. Había un portón que parecía ser la única entrada del templo y que era igualmente hecho de oro y piedras azules. Dos monumentos gigantes en forma de leones, igualmente hechos de oro, estaban adelante de la entrada principal como si estuvieran guardando el portón.

Los ojos de Tenshi nunca habían visto ni imaginado que arriba de las montañas pudiera existir algo tan hermoso. La voz de Yuri sacó a Tenshi de su propia mente, que estaba totalmente absorta por la sorpresa que le había causado el templo de Amenoukihashi, conocido también como la Montaña Sagrada.

- El Jutsu que hice hace poco era para invocar al Templo. Este no puede ser visto ni tocado sin tal invocación. Esa es una técnica muy avanzada que el Clan estableció.

Tenshi seguía impresionada con todo y no pudo hacer ningún comentario al respecto. Los dos avanzaban en dirección al portón principal.

Por alguna razón Tenshi sentía que no sería tan fácil su entrada en el templo. Cuando llegaron delante de las dos estatuas-leones que custodiaban el portón, Yuri empezó a hablar con ellas como si tuvieran vida, y como esperado las estatuas tomaran aire y miraron en la dirección en donde los dos estaban.

Tenshi miro hacia arriba para poder ver sus caras. Apesar de sentir la protección de su amigo, sintió en ese momento cierto temor y se acercó a Yuri por eso.

- Necesito hablar con el Sabio - dijo Yuri a las estatuas-leones. Con una voz grave y extrañamente humana, uno de los leones respondió.

- Tu puedes pasar, pero ella no debería estar aquí - Yuri tenía el rostro tan serio como Tenshi nunca había visto.

- Tenshi, aléjate - pidió Yuri. Tenshi rápidamente caminó lejos de donde estaba su amigo. Yuri entonces cortó su proprio dedo con sus dientes y nuevamente empiezo a mover las manos rápidamente: Jabalí, Perro, Pájaro, Macaco, Cabra!

- Kuchiyose no Jutsu! - Yuri bajo rápidamente poniendo su mano sobre la tierra. En el mismo instante una señal de invocación apareció en el suelo y de dentro de él salió un enorme tigre de bengala. Tenshi se asustó tanto con el inmenso tigre que, al instante que el tigre apareció, ella cayó en el suelo como un reflejo involuntario de defensa.

El tigre tenía por lo menos cuatro metros de altura, su pelo era anaranjado como el cabello de Yuri, y sus ojos eran grandes y dulces. A pesar de eso, el tigre empezó a hablar con una voz tan grave como un trueno:

- Yuri-sama - el tigre ahora miraba en dirección a Yuri que estaba a su izquierda – ¿En qué te puedo ayudar? - siguió.

- Quédate aquí por mientras, Ooki Tora, necesitamos entrar. Si demoramos mucho ya sabes que hacer - dijo Yuri, haciendo una señal a Tenshi indicando que se acercara. Tenshi se paró rápidamente, aún estaba muy sorprendida con toda la situación y nuevamente no pudo comentar nada. La voz de unos de los leones sonó en este momento:

- Ella no puede entrar, Oono Yuri! - el león ahora parecía nerviosa y en posición de ataque.

- No te preocupes, ella es ''la chica''... - mientras de decía eso, Yuri cojió su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los dedos de Tenshi. La chica sintió un cierto incomodo, no había comprendido lo que Yuri quería decir con ''la chica'', y tampoco comprendió porque el amigo cogió su mano de esta manera tan diferente. Pero la voz de león sono nuevamente sin dar el tiempo para que ella pudiera pensar más sobre:

- Que sea! - En seguida de decir eso los portones del templo empezaron a abrir automáticamente. Mientras estos abrían, se podía notar la belleza del palacio adentro. Era aún más hermoso adentro que afuera.

- Habían arboles de Cerezas que dispersan sus flores por el piso. Había también una pequeña laguna que estaba delante de la puerta principal, en donde arriba había un puente de madera. Todo el ambiente era tan hermoso que Tenshi no pude proferir una sola palabra. El Sol iluminaba a todo el lugar, y el olor de las flores caminaban con el viento.

- Yuri… kun… - ella miraba impresionada – ¡Es hermoso!

- Si, pero tenemos que irnos ya, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Yuri empiezo a caminar tan rápido que prácticamente corría, Tenshi lo siguió.

Entraron en el templo y pasaron por un gran salón. Tenshi intentaba percibir lo máximo que detalles que pudiera. Luego, empezaron a subir una gran y ancha escalera en formato de caracol. Al llegar en el final de la escalera se depararon con un gran salón donde vieron centenas de monjes sentados en el piso.

Estaban alineados de manera perfecta, vestían ropas naranjas y sus expresiones eran como si no pudieran pensar en nada. Cada uno tenía a su costado una vela prendida. La visión nuevamente sorprendió a Tenshi.

- Saque los zapatos - susurró Yuri.

Los dos empezaron a caminar cuidadosamente en dirección al final del salón. Aunque fuera mal iluminado, por la luz de la luna se podía percibir la presencia de un hombre sentado en la misma posición de los otros monjes; él estaba sentado en una parte del salón que era tres peldaños más alta, y la mala iluminación del lugar no los permitía ver su cuerpo de la cintura para arriba.

Tenshi sentía una mezcla de sorpresa y ansiedad. Finalmente podría halar con el Sabio de la Montaña. Los dos se acercaron cada vez más, hasta llegar en la punta de los tres peldaños. Yuri se arrodillo en el piso y reverencio al Sabio, Tenshi trató de hacer el mismo. De repente escucharon la voz dulce de un hombre anciano:

- Haruno… Tenshi.. - mientras pronunciaba su nombre, el monje finalmente abrió sus ojos. Aunque no era posible ver su rostro, los ojos del Sabio eran color miel eflorescente y brillaban como sui estuvieran prendidos. Tenshi no podía moverse. Ahora estaba aún más confundida que antes. ¿Cómo él sabía quién era ella? ¿Qué diría él sobre lo que le había dicho el Sacerdote de las Montañas? ¿Qué significado tenia Konoha en su vida?


	4. El Sabio de Amenoukihashi

- Haruno ... Tenshi ... - Mientras pronunciaba su nombre, el Sabio finalmente abrió los ojos. Aunque no fue posible ver la cara, se notaba que tenía los ojos color avellana, y que brillaban como si fueran una luz prendida. Tenshi no podía moverse, y ahora estaba más confundida que antes. ¿Cómo sabía quién era ella? ¿Qué iba a decir acerca de lo que había dicho el Sacerdote de la Montaña? ¿Qué significado tenía Konoha en su vida?

Yuri juntó sus manos y se inclinó ligeramente en señal de reverencia. Tenshi dio cuenta de su acción, pero simplemente no pudo hacer lo mismo por el nerviosismo que sentía. Tenía tantas cosas que preguntar, y dudas que eran tan importantes para ella que la acumulación de todos estos sentimientos hizo que ella no pudiera decir nada.

El sabio se echó a reír como si disfrutara de la situación.

- ¿Y luego? ¿Me privó de mi meditación para contemplarme? - Dijo el sabio que parecía relajado. Yuri comenzó a hablar.

- Es un placer conocerte al fin. Yo soy...

- Yuri Oono. Sé muy bien quién es usted. Usted se parece tanto a su padre - ahora hubo una pequeña pausa - ¿Y su padre dónde está? - Preguntó el sabio.

- Tuvo que abandonar el pueblo por unos días. Dijo que eran cuestiones importantes - Yuri también se sentía nervioso, nunca había conocido personalmente al tan importante Sabio de Amenoukihashi.

- Hmm ... - El Sabio hizo una breve pausa - Las cosas están realmente muy malas por ahí.

Al oír este comentario, Tenshi y Yuri se sorprendieron. Pensaban en lo que estaba sucediendo fuera de la aldea, y la relación que esto tenía con la Villa para hacer que Oono Masato dejara la misma.

- Amenoukihashi no Sennin, quería hacer algunas preguntas - Yuri tenía una actitud muy sumisa hacia el Sabio. De repente, el sabio se echó a reír como si hubiera pensado en algo muy divertido. Yuri se sorprendió.

- No te preocupes, los niños están en buenas manos - dijo el sabio. Tenshi y Yuri no entendían su comentario. El sabio siguió - ¿Siempre eres tan gracioso...

- Señor, usted está hablando con alguien? - Preguntó Tenshi.

- Hmm? Ah, nada. Así que, ¿de que estábamos hablando?

- Dijimos que nos gustaría que respondieras algunas cosas - Yuri respondió al sabio.

- Ah, es cierto. Y yo le dije que sólo podía responder a algunas cosas - hubo una pausa - La hija del heredero... - el Sabio dijo como si pensara en voz alta. En el momento en que lo escucho, Tenshi sintió su corazón acelerar. Su cabeza era una mezcla de muchos pensamientos y suposiciones. Se sentía nerviosa y confusa, y su respiración era densa. Por último pudo decir algo:

- ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Mi padre? ¿Sabe usted algo acerca de mi padre? - Tenshi preguntó en un tono agresivo. El sabio no respondió. Tenshi finalmente se enojó y gritó - ¡Responda!

Yuri observaba la situación. A pesar de la gran falta de respeto por parte de Tenshi con el legendario sabio Amenoukihashi, Yuri podía entender sus sentimientos. Tenshi nunca había sabido nada acerca de su padre.

El Sabio respiró tan profundo que se pudo escucharlo. Murmuró unas cuantas cosas que ambos no alcanzaron comprender. Al poco tiempo, comenzó a hablar:

- Así que eso significa que no saben nada... Entiendo... Y finalmente vinieron a mí para saber sobre esto, ¿me equivoco?

Tenshi jadeaba. Mantuvo sus puños cerrados como si en algún momento fuera pelear. El sabio prosiguió:

- ... La guerra... El odio de los Shinobis... Todo esto es muy antiguo. Y el remedio para que los corazones encuentren para liderar con esta enfermedad, ¿Saben cuál es? - Yuri y Tenshi observaban atentamente. Yuri sintió la desesperación de su amiga para entender todo esto, y quisiera poder ayudarla de alguna manera.

El Sabio finalmente se mueve desde el lugar donde estaba, y sus movimientos eran tan suaves que parecían como si pudiera flotar. Calmamente empezaba a pararse hasta que finalmente estuvo en pie. Comenzó a caminar hacia la luz donde Tenshi y Yuri estaban. Poco a poco la luz iluminaba su cuerpo, empezando por sus pies hasta empezar a iluminar todo su cuerpo a la medida que se acercaba.

Los ojos de Tenshi y Yuri estaban fijos en esta figura que llevaba un traje que era como estar en el medio de muchos paños. El sabio caminaba con lentitud, y ahora que ya podía ver lo que estaba con los brazos al cuerpo juntos y las manos juntas.

Por último, la luz comenzó a iluminar su rostro. Tenshi no puede evitar la sorpresa esa figura le causaba, dando un paso hacia atrás comenzó a decir con voz temblorosa:

- Su cabeza… es…

- ¡Un dragón! - Comentó Yuri tan sorprendido como su amiga.

El sabio, que tenía unos ojos que brillaban en la oscuridad, también poseía una cabeza que parecía a de un dragón. Su piel era como escalas similares de las serpientes, su boca era como un animal salvaje. Ni Tenshi ni Yuri esperaban ver tal apariencia venida del Sabio de Amenoukihashi.

- Lo siento por la sorpresa - dijo el sabio, que tenía una voz tan dulce que se hacía difícil creer que tal voz venía de la misma persona que era dueño de esa cabeza - La gente nunca entienden lo que es diferente. Eso es el miedo. El miedo viene de allí: lo desconocido. Seguramente usted pensó un anciano adorable con una barba larga y blanca y ojitos tan apretados que mal se podía ver, ¿no es cierto? - Tenshi y Yuri se sentían de alguna manera avergonzados. El sabio continuó - ... Vamos a empezar con las presentaciones. Yo me llamo Amenoukihashi no Hiroshi, o simplemente Hiroshi. Los nombres de los herederos de los Sennins de Amenoukihashi se eligen de acuerdo a lo que hay muy dentro de tu corazón...

- ¿Quiénes son ellos? ¿Amenoukihashi no Sennins? - pregunto Tenshi

- Ellos son una clase de herederos de aquel que ustedes llaman Rikudou Sennin, y que son responsables de leer, interpretar y aplicar las escrituras dejadas de él. Usted sabe, ¿no es cierto, Yuri-kun? - Preguntó Hiroshi-Sama, el Sabio de la Montaña. Yuri hizo un gesto positivo.

- Podría pasar años aquí contando todos los antecedentes de la situación en que nos encontramos ahora. De hecho, la historia de este universo es bastante peculiar.

- ¿Este universo? - Tenshi preguntó sorprendida. Hiroshi-Sama volvió a reír como si se estuviera divirtiendo con la situación.

- ¿Qué enseñan en las escuelas de hoy en día? - Preguntado el sabio con un aire sonriente. Tenshi se sintió un poco tonta, pero nada de eso importaba ahora. - Bueno, estoy en mi tiempo. Debo irme - Hiroshi-Sama siguió con la misma expresión dulce, aunque su rostro era como el de un demonio.

- … Dudo que ustedes vayan a salir de aquí tan fácilmente. Su padre es muy inteligente para proteger lo que ama… -Hiroshi-Sama ahora miró a los ojos de Yuri como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos. Yuri se sentía extraño. Todos los sentimientos encontrados, el miedo, la ansiedad que sentía habían llegado al fin como si el Sabio lo hubiera sacado con la mano.

Hiroshi-Sama ahora les dio la espalda a los dos jóvenes, y de nuevo se desvanecía en la oscuridad de la sala del templo. Antes de que su figura desaparecer por completo, hizo su último comentario:

- Haruno Tenshi. No se preocupe por sus dudas, su destino está hecho para que usted lo aclare con el tiempo - Tenshi se sorprendió nuevamente. No entendía por qué no podía decir nada. Su cuerpo simplemente no emitió ninguna señal. Hiroshi-sama prosiguió - ¡Pero recuerde! El mundo y las personas no están hechos para su servicio personal. Por lo tanto, las cosas no suceden cuando usted cree que deban suceder...

Tenshi sintió como si hubiera recibido un golpe en su conciencia. Por primera vez se había dado cuenta de su ego sutil. Hiroshi-Sama transmitía tanto conocimiento que ella sentía que todo el conocimiento que poseía hasta entonces no le había enseñado nada útil.

Finalmente Hiroshi-sama desapareció en la oscuridad del templo.

Yuri y Tenshi estaban ahora en silencio. Cada uno estaba completamente absorto en lo que acababa de pasar. Tenshi finalmente se movió, volviéndose hacia Yuri. El amigo también dio la vuelta y se miraron durante unos segundos.

- Yuri-kun... - Tenshi sintió temblar el cuerpo. Las palabras de Hiroshi-sama no salía de su mente: ''La hija del heredero...''. ¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¿Quién era su padre? Tenshi sintió un nudo en la garganta. Quería llorar, pero era como si no hubiera lágrimas en sus ojos. Sintió que se le reviraba el estómago por el nerviosismo, y su corazón estaba acelerado - Yuri-kun ... - Qu ... ¿Quién es mi padre?

Yuri podía sentir toda la desesperación de su amiga. Se sentía mal por no hacer nada, simplemente la abrazó muy fuerte.


	5. La discípula de la Godaime Hokage

— Yuri-kun ... - Tenshi sintió temblar el cuerpo. Las palabras de Hiroshi-Sama aún no salían de su cabeza: "La hija del heredero". ¿Qué quería decir con esto? ¿Quién era su padre?! Tenshi sintió un nudo en la garganta. Quería llorar, pero era como si no hubiese lágrimas en sus ojos. Sintió que su estómago revuelto por el nerviosismo y su corazón latía más fuerte: – Yuri-kun ... ¿Q-Quién será mi padre?

Había pasado algún tiempo desde que los dos estaban allí, sin decir nada. Tenshi estaba abatida y su mirada todavía parecía perdida en los muchos pensamientos que vinieron a la cabeza.

— ¿En qué piensas? - Yuri la miró esperando por una reacción. Él pensó en una manera de ayudar a ella, alguna manera de consolarla - ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

Tenshi inspiró y exhaló profundamente. Miró el techo del templo y vio los viejos hermosos diseños de pintura que parecían contar historias. En uno de estos dibujos era de un hombre que extendía su mano para alcanzar, rescatar a una criatura que era como la figura de un demonio. Después de un rato sin decir nada, Tenshi comenzó a hablar:

— Voy a hacer... - Ella mantuvo la mirada en las imágenes anteriores, pero ahora sus ojos había cambiado. Su rostro era serio - Voy a hacer lo que debo.

Yuri no entendía lo que significaba esa respuesta. Antes de que pudiera preguntar, Tenshi continuó:

— ¿Qué... Su camino, Yuri-kun? ¿Cuál es el camino que has elegido para tu vida? — Tenshi siguió mirando a la imagen de arriba. Yuri no entendió el contexto de la pregunta, pero ahora podía imaginar lo que ella pensó que su amigo.

— Elegí... Ser tu amigo. Acepté ser el heredero de mi familia y del legado de mi clan; elegí proteger la Aldea... — Yuri respondió con cierta incertidumbre, no entendía la intención de Tenshi en preguntarte esto. Tenía miedo de que su respuesta pudiera lograr que ella hiciera algo que él no quería que hiciera.

— Tú aceptaste tu destino, como todo buen chico — Ella bajó la cabeza y miró hacia Yuri. Sus ojos tenían una vitalidad que hizo con que Yuri se sintiera algo intimidado. Tenshi prosiguió — Eres un buen chico, Yuri. Yo sé eso. Y yo no desapruebo tu decisión... Pero yo no soy así, porque no puedo aceptar el destino que la vida me ha dado. No me quedaré aquí. No voy a seguir el legado de SU clan, y no puedo obedecer las reglas de su familia egoísta...

Yuri agora sentiu seu coração acelerar. A final, sua amiga tinha exatamente a resposta que ele tanto temia. Sin medir sus palabras él la respondió:

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Coger una mochila y salir en busca de una Aldea que no conoces, y de un padre que ni siquiera sabe si está vivo o muerto? — Yuri la miró con igual determinación. Su corazón sentía la tristeza que causaba la simple idea de perder a su mejor amiga, pero sus emociones salieron como si sintiera ira.

— Es exactamente lo que haré. Buscaré un pueblo que no sé dónde está y procurar a mi padre. Vivo o muerto.

— Me parece muy egoísta dejar a su madre, dejar la Villa, a perseguir sueños que no te servirán de nada! — Yuri ahora empezó a hablar de manera alterada — ...Si su padre la ama tanto que no habría dejado que se vaya!

Yuri se dio cuenta de que había dicho algo que no debía decir, pero que no podía controlar su nerviosismo. Era como tratara de decir algo que pudiera hacer con que Tenshi cambiara de opinión.

La reacción de Tenshi no se hizo esperar. Sin que Yuri tuviese tiempo de defenderse, Tenshi apretó el puño y golpeó su boca con tanta fuerza que cayó al suelo. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado, Yuri levantó la cabeza y la miró.

— Tienes razón... — Tenshi empezó a hablar, y parada lo miraba desde arriba. Yuri estaba evidentemente sorprendido. Ella prosiguió — No sé si me quiere. ¡Y eso es otra cosa que sólo lo averiguaré cuando la encuentre!

Yuri sabía exactamente lo que ella sentía, pero en aquél momento no pudo entender ni aceptar su decisión. Internamente él se negaba a aceptar lo Tenshi planeaba hacer. No podía decir nada. Tenshi siguió hablando:

— Este es el camino que yo elijo, Yuri-kun. No espero que me entiendas, ni que lo aceptes. Tu destino es diferente. Y espero que sea feliz con su propia decisión, porque yo estoy segura que seré feliz con la mía.

Yuri no podía mirarla. Cada palabra de su amiga parecía un adiós, y él definitivamente no quería pasar por eso. Toda su vida, todos los momentos importantes, todos sus descubrimientos, todos sus sueños. Todo esto había sido planeado junto a la amiga que él conoció ya hacían muchos años, por la cual tenía mucho aprecio, admiración y afecto. Sin que él quisiera, una lágrima cayó de su ojo y todavía no podía mirarla. Tenshi finalmente dijo: 

— Así que... Supongo que esto es un adiós — Tenshi ahora le dio la espalda a Yuri, que seguía sentado en el suelo, aparentemente sin reacción, por el golpe que había recibido. Ella no quiso mirar hacia atrás. No quiso arrepentirse de nada que haría de aquél dia en adelante. Comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la salida del templo, hasta que sus pasos se fueron aceleraron por la determinación de que existía en su corazón.

Muy en él fondo, Tenshi sintía tanto como Yuri la tristeza que causaba tal decisión. Por un lado, dejar a su amigo le hizo sentir que su decisión de no estivaba correcta, y que su camino sería incompleto. Como si su plan fuera fracasar. Pero, por otro lado, Tenshi había estado esperando ya hacía mucho tiempo que algo le diera el impulso necesario hacia algún cambio en su propia vida.

Ella ahora terminaba de bajar las grandes escaleras por donde había ascendido al Templo de Amenoukihashi. Finalmente comenzó a sentir el alivio de haber dado un gran peso. Comenzó a sentir una felicidad, un calor que llenaba su corazón. El calor haberse liberado de las cadenas mentales que la ataban a su vida en la Villa. Aunque Yuri fuera su mejor amigo, se sentía como si no fuera una mala decisión dejarlo.

"... Pero, ¿por qué todo tiene que ser tan definitivo?! No lo dejaré! Volveré por él y lo sacaré de esta vida que él no se merece. Y si él no quiere venir, entonces lo ayudarré a construir una Villa decente y pacífica en donde él pueda vivir feliz"

Los pensamientos de Tenshi comenzaron a probar el entusiasmo que le llevó a su decisión. Aunque hablar con su madre sería mucho más difícil que haber hablado con su amigo. Ella conocía muy bien la madre que tenía, y sabía que no sería fácil que ella aceptara su decisión.

Al llegar al borde de la escalera, una figura indefinida pasó rápidamente adelante de la chica. Sin darse cuenta de quién o de qué se trataba, Tenshi fue sorprendida por alguien que la agarró con fuerza, sacándola hacia fuera de las escaleras y tapándo su boca con la mano. Ella luchó fuertemente, tratando de morder o hacer algo que la sacara de tal situación, pero su oponente era increíblemente fuerte en comparación con ella.

Tenshi entonces avistó en la entrada principal del templo la figura de un hombre que caminaba en la dirección en que ellos estaban. No se pudo identificar quién era por la luz del Sol que entraba por la puerta, pero al acercarse un poco más ella finalmente vio la silueta de una figura extrañamente familiar: Oono Masato, el líder de la Villa y padre Yuri.

Finalmente, el hombre se acercó lo suficiente para que Tenshi pudiera asegurarse de quién se trataba. Con su pelo largo y anaranjado, y su figura fuerte y seria, Oono Masato se acercó a la chica con una expresión apática y fría.

Tenshi ahora estaba asustado por la situación, sabiendo que las consecuencias de estar en el templo Amenoukihashi eran muy graves.

— ¡Suéltala! - Le ordenó Masato Oono a la persona que la sostenía.

De ana manera abrupta, Tenshi fue arrojado al suelo y cayó. En el mismo momento, apoyándose con las manos en el suelo, ella se volteó hacia Oono Masato. Ella sentía una enorme ira hacia el hombre que estaba delante de sus ojos. Sabía que él era responsable de la muerte de muchas personas inocentes en la Villa, y que mantenía a todos bajo su control, incluyendo a su madre, su mejor amigo y ella misma. Gracias a él, la Villa era un lugar de sospecha y el silencio.

Tenshi estaba segura de que iba a morir en ese momento, al igual que muchos otros que se atrevieron a subir a la Montaña Sagrada Amenoukihashi. Pero este hecho generaba el ascenso de su ira, y en un instante todo lo que ella sentía salió en palabras:

— ¿Cómo te soportas? — Preguntó la chica a Oono Masato — .. ¿Cómo tienes el coraje de creerte el líder de …

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Masato la golpeó la cara con el dorso de la mano. Él era un hombre muy grande y un muy poderoso Shinobi, y su fuerza era muy superior a la de Tenshi. El golpe fue tan fuerte que ella fue lanzada a una gran distancia en relación a la que ambos fueron estaban.

Todo su cuerpo le dolía, pero incluso mientras temblaba un poco, ella se sentó lentamente y vio a su propia sangre en el suelo. Apoyándose con una mano, lentamente se puso de pie, se limpió la boca y lo miró de nuevo. Sus ojos estaban fijos en los ojos de Oono Masato, y su respiración era pesada y jadeante.

— Puedes matarme. Pero aun así no será capaz de soportar la responsabilidad de semejante crueldad. Usted es un cobarde — Tenshi tenía en sus ojos una determinación y ira que llenaban su corazón.

Sorprendentemente rápidamente, Oono Masato acercó a Tenshi agarrándola por el cuello, y la levantó contra la pared. Tenshi ahora no podía respirar bien, la mano de Masato la asfixiaba. Aunque ella intentara hacer algo con sus propias manos, sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles.

La falta de oxígeno hizo con que ella fuera perdiendo poco a poco su visión. Sentía que a cualquier momento se desmayaría, y que aquél sería su fin. De repente, un ruido enorme sonó fuera del templo. Tenshi no podía ver casi nada, pero pudo notar que algo realmente rápido se acercaba. Una voz muy familiar sonó en el vestíbulo de entrada del templo:

— ¡SHANNAROO ! — Como un grito de guerra, Tenshi escuchó la sorprendente y reconfortante voz de su madre.

Oono Masato bajó a la niña para tratar de defenderse, pero Sakura llegó tan rápidamente que con un solo golpe hizo que Masato volara varios metros de la sala principal. El golpe fue tan fuerte que Masato destruyó los pilares que estaban en el camino, y todavía golpeó la pared en la parte posterior de la sala, destruyéndola por completo.

Tenshi estaba tendida en el suelo de la sala, con la cara hinchada por el golpe que había recibido. Ella todavía veía todo muy ligeramente deformado, pero pudo ver claramente la figura de su madre que estaba de pie a su lado. Sakura tenía ahora la posición como si estuviera lista para luchar, y en su frente ahora se encontraba un símbolo en forma de diamante que antes no existía. Su madre parecía tan fuerte como Tenshi no había visto nunca.

Tenshi estaba absolutamente sorprendido por la aparente fuerza de su madre. Ella siempre había visto a su madre como médica común y una madre dedicada, pero ahora veía figura de alguien con una fuerza sobrehumana que le había salvado la vida. Y a pesar de que estaba herida, pudo sonreír de felicidad mezclada con la sorpresa que sintió en ese momento.

Ella volteó la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que Yuri bajaba por las escaleras muy rápidamente. Al llegar al salón en donde estaba toda aquella situación, él se encontró con la escena en la que Tenshi estaba herida en el suelo y Sakura mantenía los ojos fijos hacia la dirección de la sala en donde toda la destrucción se encontraba. Al mismo tiempo, Oono Masato salió de los escombros dejados por el golpe, y caminaba con cierta dificultad hacia dónde estaban todos.

Masato tenía la expresión de furia en sus ojos. Sus pupilas dilatadas y sus jadeos eran una mezcla de la ira que sentía y de las consecuencias que le causó el impacto en del golpe.

— ¡Yuri! — dijo Masato, mientras inspeccionaba la situación. Sakura entonces lo interrumpió:

— Yuri, lleva a Tenshi para casa... Ahora! - Sakura mantuvo los ojos fijos en Masato, y se disponía a atacar de nuevo en cualquier momento. El hombre de un largo cabello de color anaranjado tenía los ojos llenos de ira, pero su orgullo no lo permitía demostrarlo. Con una sonrisa siniestra, sin dejar de mirar la situación, Oono Masato dice:

- Haruno Sakura! La brillante discípula de la Godaime Hokage!


	6. La nueva integrante del Clan Oono

Notas del autor: Solo quería pedir desculpas por los posibles errores de redacción en general. El español no es mi idioma natal, lo que a veces puede generar un texto confuso.  
>De todos modos, muchas gracias y disfruten la lectura.<p>

Con sonrisa siniestra, sin dejar de mirar la situación, Oono Masato dice:

- Haruno Sakura! La brillante discípula de la Godaime Hokage!

Su sonrisa era aterradora, y su expresión mostraba un grado de locura en sus sentimientos. Pero Sakura no se dejó intimidar por la situación. Su mirada permanecía fija en los ojos de Masato. Ella sólo podía pensar en el dolor que el golpe había causado en su hija, y esto le hizo sentir que su sangre hervía en su interior. Sin darse cuenta, apretaba los dientes con mucha fuerza, tensionando la mandíbula. Oono Masato siguió con una expresión algo burlona, y sus ojos transmitían maldad, como si realmente estuviera dispuesto a herirla.

Por un momento, Yuri no puede moverse por la sorpresa que la situación le causó. Ver a su padre en esta posición fue confirmar exactamente todo lo que Tenshi declaró: que su padre era capaz de matar por sus intereses personales. Y a pesar de ser su hijo, Yuri nunca conoció a este lado de Masato. O por lo menos nunca quiso creer en lo que todos murmuraban por la Villa.

Al darse cuenta de que Tenshi todavía estaba en el suelo, Yuri se movió rápidamente hacia ella para ayudarla. Al llegar a su lado, la ayudó a que se sentara.

– ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó, mirando a los hinchada que estaba su rostro. Notó que su cuello también estaba rojo por los golpes de su padre. En este momento, Yuri volvió la cabeza hacia su padre sintiendo rabia de este por primera vez. Pero no había tiempo para eo, al instante de nuevo se volvió hacia Tenshi:

– Venga. Tenemos que salir de aquí!

– Pero mi madre... Ella...

– Tu madre es un ninja, Tenshi. Ella estará bien. Ahora tenemos que salir tan pronto como sea posible, no queremos ver lo que pasará aquí.

Yuri intentó moverla lentamente pero no fue posible, la chica estaba realmente herida. De repente, Yuri se dio cuenta de que un movimiento que vinía del hombre que acompañaba a su padre, el mismo hombre que sujetó a Tenshi en la punta de las escaleras. Su movimiento venía en la dirección que Yuri y Tenshi se encontraban, y como un rápido reflejos Yuri puso los dedos indicador y pulgar en la boca y dejó escapar un silbido muy alto.

Cuando el ninja finalmente llegó a ellos y sacó su espada con la intención de herir a Tenshi, Yuri se levantó rápidamente y se fue a la parte frontal de la niña. La espada del ninja estuvo a milímetros del cuello de Yuri, que estaba completamente desarmado. En aquél momento Yuri y en ninja estaban frente a frente.

El silbato de Yuri había ido bien, y ahora Ooki Tori, el Gran Tigre era su invocación, entró en la sala del templo lentamente sin ser notado. Yuri miró los ojos del Ninja, que tenía el resto de su cara cubierta. Sus ojos eran completamente negros, como si fueran vacíos.

– ¡Aléjate, Ren! – Yuri dijo al ninja con una expresión muy seria. El ninja permaneció en silencio y en la misma posición por algunos segundos, hasta que se escuchó el sonido de su roca voz ahogada por la máscara:

– Yo sólo quiero a la chica, Yuri-Sama. ¡No se oponga en mi camino!

– En su camino hacia ella definitivamente estaré yo en el medio. Es mejor no intentar.

Yuri y Ren se miraban fijamente a los ojos. Ren sabía que no podía tocar un cabello de Yuri, que era su futuro líder y el único hijo de Oono Masato. Pero su odio por Yuri era tal que la única razón de que controlara sus ganas de matarlo era por su afecto hacia Oono Masato.

Yuri vio por su visión periférica que Ooki Tora se acercaba lentamente, y ahora estaba prácticamente detrás del Ninja. Ooki Tora, como todo felino, era un especialista en la caza y su habilidad en pasar desapercibido era absurda, aún que su tamaño era extremadamente grande.

Cuando Ooki Tora estaba justo detrás de Ren, Yuri sonrió. Ren ahora se había dado cuenta de que había alguien detrás de él e inmediatamente volvió la espada para cortar lo que fuera. Ooki Tora abrió su enorme boca y tragó con tanta rapidez que Ren no pudo hacer nada.

– Tora, esto es un Bunshi (clon), ¿Verdad? – Preguntó Yuri con la expresión y voz algo hiperactiva.

– Sí, Yuri-sama – Confirmó el tigre con su voz de trueno.

– Genial. Ahora corre lo más rápido posible con Ren. Vaya tan lejos como puedas, hasta que él pueda destruir el Bunshi. Esto nos ganará algún tiempo...

El tigre asintió, y con la velocidad de un trueno salió de la sala del templo. Sus saltos eran tan grandes y altos que con sólo tres saltos ya había saltado la gran muralla de oro que contenía el templo Amenoukihashi.

Yuri finalmente se volvió hacia Tenshi nuevamente.

– No permitirás que te lleve, ¿No?! – Todavía tenía algún sentido de humor y encanto.

– Ni que me mates. – Tenshi dijo sonriendo. Aunque herida, sentía un extraño de estado de felicidad. Estaba bastante segura de que era la repentina aparición de la nueva Sakura Haruno, quien además de ser sú madre era una poderosa Kunoichi, y su más nueva heroína.

Yuri tomó del brazo y lo envolvió en su cuello, convirtiéndose así en un apoyo para que Tenshi pudiera caminar.

– ¡Vamos! Ooki Tora nos está esperando ahí fuera y nos llevará rápidamente a la Villa.

Ahora ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta del templo, donde el verdadero Ooki Tora estaba esperándolos para llevarlos a casa.

Sakura Haruno todavía mantenía sus ojos tan fijos en Masato. Su respiración sibilante no era por cansancio, sí por un gran enojo hacía el hombre que había herido a su hija.

Oono Masato ahora se expresaba gravedad. Toda la sonrisa maligna que en un tiempo había estado en su rostro ahora desapareció, y dio paso a una expresión sombría. Su postura era la de quien se preparaba para luchar, y Sakura sabía que él no tendría piedad ni miedo porque ella era una mujer. Ella sabía que tenía que dar todo lo que podía en esta lucha, porque su vida y la vida del ser que más amaba estaban en riesgo.

– No me mires como si estuviera tratando de asustarme. ¡Hiciste daño a mi hija y te arrepentirás! – Dijo Sakura de manera agresiva. Oono Masato permaneció en silencio. Al parecer, la amenaza de Sakura no había tenido el menor efecto en él.

– Um... Sakura, yo nunca me arrepiento de nada de lo que me hago – En el instante en que dijo eso, Oono Masato se agachó y rápidamente voló hacia arriba.

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida con la velocidad en que Masato hizo aquél movimiento, pero sin darse el tiempo de estar sorprendida, se coloca en posición de ataque. Masato ahora vino de arriba en su dirección muy rápidamente con el puño cerrado. Sus ojos transmitían rabia y maldad.

En el mismo instante, Sakura cerró los puños y voló en dirección a Oono Masato. Era consciente de que su fuerza era muy difícil de superar, y para este golpe puso una gran cantidad de su Chakra en sus puños.

Ambos fueron uno hacia el otro listos para lastimar gravemente el primero que pudiera atacar. En el momento en que estaban suficientemente cerca como para que golpear, semejante a una rápida ave, Oono Masato voló detrás de Sakura, estiró su pierna y le dio un fuerte golpe en la espalda que hizo con que ella cayera rápidamente en contra la pared rompiéndola y haciendo una pequeña lesión en su cara.

Sakura cayó varios metros de la pared al suelo con mucha fuerza. Después de tantos años sin enfrentamientos sintió que su cuerpo le dolía como si fuera la primera vez que lo estuviese haciendo. Su cara estaba sangrando y tenía cierta dificultad para levantarse.

Oono Masato se dio cuenta de que la lucha podría destruir el Templo Sagrado de Amenoukihashi, que mantiene guardadas las antiguas escrituras de Rikudou Sennin. Con el fin de proteger el templo, corrió rápidamente hacia el exterior de este en donde se ubicaba la el jardín de entrada. Sakura no entendió esta actitud, pero su mente materna sabía que Tenshi estaba en algún lugar ahí fuera, y esto hizo que rápidamente fuera detrás de Masato.

Él no tenía intención de huir, la esperaba afuera con la misma postura siniestra que tenía al principio de la batalla. Sakura sin dudar fue corriendo en su dirección para tratar de golpearlo con otro de sus golpes devastadores.

La reacción del Masato fue sorprendente cuando, sólo estirar la mano creó una cumbre de hielo alrededor de Sakura. Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba dentro de una estructura de hielo en formato hueco completamente cerrada, lo que hizo que la temperatura en el interior se redujera tremendamente rápido. Ella tomó un tiempo para entender lo que había pasado, pero finalmente llegó a la respuesta con una memoria en la que el equipo 7 enfrentó a Zabusa y Haku, el poseedor del mismo tipo de Jutsu.

– Kekkei Genkai. Esto es... el Hielo – dijo Sakura, quien estaba mirando en todas direcciones un poco sorprendida de estar en el interior de la cúpula. Sus brazos y piernas se volvieron rápidamente fríos.

Ella no tenía ningún tipo de armas más allá de sus propios puños. Activó su chakra que había liberado en los extremos de sus manos y asestó un duro golpe en el piso de hielo que había debajo de sus pies. Sorprendentemente todo el poder de Sakura no surtió ningún afecto aparente. No había hecho ni siquiera un rasguño en el piso, y sus piernas se estaban quedando entumecidas. 

Un sentimiento de desesperación empezó a tomar su corazón, no por la situación en la que se encontraba, pero por el hecho de que ahora Oono Masato podía ir a donde su hija. Sakura comenzó a tocar las paredes de hielo que la rodeaba en un intento casi psicológico de salir de allí.

"Tenshi, espera-me... RRRRGHH…" – Sakura pensó. Su rostro transmitía la desesperación que crecía dentro de ella, que ahora se mezclaban con las lágrimas que caían sin que ella quisiera. Los viejos sentimientos comenzaron a surgir en su corazón. La época del Equipo 7, y el momento en que la guerra la separó de toda la gente que amaba. Los recuerdos comenzaron a aparecer sin que ellas lo quisiera: ella no protegería los amantes... Ella sería débil... Ella sería una molestia…

El aire dentro de la cúpula estaba frío, y comenzó a afectar su cuerpo internamente. Su respiración ahora estaba jadeando y ella ya no podía sentir sus piernas. Un sentimiento de abandono pasó por la cabeza, con la misma sensación que tenía en la época cuando no podía ayudar ni salvar sus mejores amigos.

Su visión comenzó a nublarse y ella comenzó a perder un poco el control sobre sus movimientos corporales, aunque su conciencia estaba tan activa como siempre, y sólo podía pensar en cómo salir.

Tenía la sensación de desmayo, y finalmente cayó al suelo sin previo aviso. Ya ni siquiera podía sentir el hielo que le quemaba la piel, ni siquiera podía sentir sus brazos y piernas pegadas. Cuando estaba a punto de perder la conciencia, la cara de Sasuke apareció en su mente. Tan claro como si estuviera sucediendo, Sakura pudo ver el rostro serio y reflexivo del chico. Se recodó una de las últimas veces que lo había visto. Podía ver los movimientos de su boca que dirigía unas palabras con ella sin poder oír nada.

En seguida la cara seria y confiable de Kakashi apareció como un flashback, hasta que en el momento siguiente la cálida sonrisa y la expresión inocente de Uzumaki Naruto la hicieron sentir como si realmente estuviese a su lado. La cara sonriente de Naruto apareció en su mente. Todos sus rasgos, sus ojos, la energía que transmite le recordaban a una sola cosa, un nombre que se hizo eco en su cabeza y cambió su corazón: Tenshi.

Sakura abrió los ojos y comenzó a sentir el aumento de su vitalidad a una velocidad asombrosa como en muchos años no se sentían. En este momento, sin darse cuenta, el sello Byakugou que ella poseía heredado de su maestra se había activado, y marcas negras comenzaron a aparecer en su cara y cuerpo, exactamente como había ocurrido en la Cuarta Guerra Shinobi. El Byakugou era una técnica que no requiere sellos de mano, y que activa una regeneración inmediata en el usuario, curando sus heridas sin que este realice ninguna acción. También brindaba un aumento considerable de la fuerza y la velocidad en el individuo.

Ahora, por fin, todo el Chakra que había acumulado en dieciséis años habían sido liberados.

– Tenshi, espérame sólo un poco más…

Sakura sabía que necesitaba la más mayor cantidad de Chakra posible. A continuación, cortó su propio dedo con la boca lo haciéndolo sangrar, y utiliza las señales con las manos para su próxima Jutsu: Jabalí, Perro, Pájaro, Mono, Bode – !KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!

Después de dieciséis largos años, Katsuyu, la invoción que su maestra Tsunade Senju compartía con ella, que le había ayudado anteriormente en varias ocasiones, apareció ante ella.

– !Ss... Sakura-sama! – Katsuy estaba tan sorprendida que Sakura lo pudo sentir en su dulce voz temblorosa. Ella sintió la familiaridad de tener el Katsuyu cerca, era como si hizo si estuviera en los viejos tiempos de batallas en Konoha.

– Katsuyu-sama, no tengo mucho tiempo para explicar, pero necesito que me des todo el Chakra que puedas ¡AHORA!

– Hai! – Dijo la dulce voz de Katsuy, que ahora se acercó a Sakura para poder transmitir su Chakra mientras Sakura se centró en la manipulación de los dos chakras en sus manos.

Después de un rato, Katsuyu alejó de Sakura, que ahora estaba en el apogeo de su poder y se había concentrado todo su Chakra y el Katsuy con la intención de romper la cúpula.

– Es eso o nada... – Sakura ahora estaba de pie en postura de ataque. Sus puños y los ojos cerrados, y muchos recuerdos y pensamientos vinieron a su mente.

El modo Byakugou activo, con el Chakra de Katsuyu y su propio Chakra infundidos, apretó fuertemente el puño de su mano derecha y se dirigió con velocidad hacia la pared de hielo que ocultaba.

– !SHAAAANAROOO! – Sakura ahora dio un golpe que hizo sonar un ruido fuerte dentro y fuera de la cúpula, y ahora la pared de hielo que se mantenía cerrada comenzó a agrietarse. Luego dio otro impulso fuerte para tomar otro golpe en la pared, que al instante de recibir el impacto terminó de descomponerse.

Ella ahora veía cualquier jardín del Templo de Amenoukihashi. Todo parecía tan tranquilo y soleado como si nada hubiera pasado, y como era de esperar no vio ninguna señal de Masato, y mucho menos de su hija.

No podía perder más tiempo allí, y ni siquiera pudo dar alguna explicación a Katsuyu. Comenzó a correr rápidamente hacia su casa donde ella ansiosamente esperaba encontrar s su hija. Al volar en el bosque denso y frío que cubría la montaña, Sakura no podía asimilar la idea de que algo pudiera pasar a su hija. Todo lo que quería era llegar a casa y encontrar Tenshi a salvo. Por desgracia, su corazón de madre advirtió que Tenshi no estaría allí.

Finalmente Sakura puede ver el pueblo, y sin ni siquiera molestarse en mantener la apariencia y caminar normalmente, siguió corriendo tan rápido como pudo hacia su casa. Avistó de lejos su casa como y era como si nadie hubiese llegado allí en ningún momento. Eso hizo que aumentara los latidos de su corazón y que su estómago revirase de una manera extraña.

Abrió la puerta con tanta fuerza que rompió la cerradura, y entrando en la casa se dio cuenta de que Tenshi y Yuri nunca habían estado allí, ya que todo se encontraba exactamente de la misma manera como ella había dejado.

– Tenshi?! YURI?! – Ella respiraba con dificultad y el latido del corazón todavía estaba acelerado. Aunque no quería admitirlo, el hecho de que su hija no estaba allí indicó que Oono Masato podría haber visto antes Sakura.

Desesperada, Sakura ahora corrió aún más rápido hacia su única otra oportunidad de encontrar su hija. Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro y volaban por la velocidad que corría. Ella ahora se acercaba a la casa de Yuri. Obviamente había mucha gente en todo el pueblo, pero no le importó. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la presencia de ellos en las calles.

Cuando finalmente llegó la casa Yuri abrió la puerta con fuerza, sin importarse haber timbrado o no, independientemente de la etiqueta y la educación. Su primera visión le causó tanto alivio que ella comenzó a temblar a pesar de que la situación era un poco preocupante. Tenshi estaba de pie detrás de Yuri y de la madre de este, que tenía una posición como si intentara proteger a la chica de Masato, quien también se encontraba parado antes de ellos.

– Tenshi! – Sakura ahora entró sin molestarse con nada ni nadie, y abrazó fuertemente a su hija. Tenshi reaccionó de la misma manera, yendo en dirección a Sakura. Ambas se abrazaron muy fuertemente, y Sakura, cerrando los ojos, internamente agradeció de verla a salvo.

Muy rápidamente Yuri estaba otra vez en frente de Tenshi con la actitud protectora hacia una chica. Su madre mantenía la misma posición contra la situación.

Con su voz tan fría como su expresión, Masato comenzó a hablar:

– Yuri, ¿por qué proteges a esta chica? Usted sabe muy bien las leyes del clan y el pueblo, ella no puede vivir. Ella y su madre deben pagar por haber roto esas leyes. No hay excepciones...

Yuri miró a su padre enojado. Su rostro expresaba claramente la ira y un grado de sorpresa, pero él mantenía su posición de guardia para Tenshi.

– Chichi (padre), ¿por qué haces eso? Ella es sólo una niña. ¡Ella es mi mejor amigo! – Yuri ahora cambió su voz. El nerviosismo de la situación hizo que su respiración estuviera más densa.

– No voy a repetir, ¡SALGA DE MI CAMINO! – Masato ahora se dirigió hacia Tenshi dando un paso adelante, hasta que se vio impedido por su propia esposa, Oono Hanako, quien le puso una mano en el pecho impidiéndole avanzar.

– Masato, escucha lo que Yuri tiene para decirte...

La voz de Hanako transmitía las características de un carácter equitativo y una serenidad natural, y al mismo tiempo poseía la potencia como si ella siempre fuera decir una verdad. Su rostro era pálido y delgado, sus delicados rasgos y sus ojos eran tan hermosos que cualquier persona podría sentirse fácilmente hipnotizado por su belleza. Ella poseía el pelo largo y negro.

Masato parecía tener un grado de respeto por su mujer, ya que en el momento en que ella lo detuvo con su mano él no insistió en seguir adelante. Además, ahora se veía como si esperara que Yuri dijera que tenía que decir. Yuri luego comenzó a hablar:

– Otousan (padre)... – Yuri dudó en continuar la frase, miró hacia abajo y tenía una expresión muy seria – Ella es la chica.

El comentario de Yuri parecía haber sorprendido enormemente a Masato, y al mismo tiempo había dejado confundidas a Sakura y Tenshi.

Masato cambió la expresión fría por un rostro muy serio y nervioso.

– Yuri, eres demasiado joven para... – Antes de que pudiera terminar, Yuri interrumpió:

– Una vez dijiste que podría ocurrir a cualquier edad. Hay una edad máxima, pero no una edad mínima. Tenshi es con quien yo he decidido seguir las tradiciones de clan Oono. Y usted sabe muy bien que a partir de ahora ella es un miembro del clan como cualquier otro, y tiene los mismos derechos que cualquier otro. Por lo tanto, no hay ninguna razón para hacer nada con ella. Por el contrario, ahora también debe estar protegida por las leyes del clan.

Ahora el rostro de Tenshi era una mezcla de sorpresa e ira. Ella tomó aliento para empezar a hablar, para expresar la indignación por tal declaración hecha. Sakura conocía el carácter impulsivo de su hija, y cómo estaba muy cerca una de la otra, ella la abrazó con fuerza y puso la mano en su boca indicando que se callara. Sakura realmente entendía lo que Yuri había hecho, y en ese momento comenzó a verlo como un hombre que había crecido con un buen carácter y un buen corazón.

Masato miró indignado, e incluso un poco decepcionado. Todos permanecieron sin decir una palabra siquiera por un tiempo. Todos miraban a Oono Masato esperando la reacción que este podría tener. Sus decepcionados ojos miraron a Yuri:

– Espero que sepas lo está haciendo – Luego miró a Sakura enojado – Ahora... ¡Sal de aquí!

Toda la ira que Sakura sentía por este hombre ahora tuvo que ser controlado, porque ella sabía que estaba en desventaja ya que la situación era que ambas estaban en la casa de él, que naturalmente tenía la protección de poderosos ninjas. Además de que no sabía el alcance de los poderes de Masato, ya que como hacía poco tiempo ella descubrió que él era el poseedor de un Genkai Kekkei que había construido la cosa más fuerte que ella ya tenía que romper.

Aguantando la rabia que tenía dentro, Sakura mantuvo Tenshi acerca de su cuerpo y se dirigió hacia la puerta que daba a la calle. Caminó hacia el exterior de la casa, y sin mirar atrás oyó el sonido de la puerta que golpeó muy fuerte en la espalda.

Ambas siguieron en silencio, cada una llena de miles de pensamientos acerca de todo lo que había sucedido ese día. Ahora Sakura sabía que tenía que tener la conversación más larga y franca que jamás tuvo con su hija. Ya no podía ocultar su pasado, ya no podía privarla de su propio futuro. Todo indicaba que el momento de la conversación que ella siempre supo que algún día tendría con su hija había llegado.

Después de mucho tiempo caminando lentamente y sin pronunciar una palabra, los dos vieron su casa. Se acercaron y abrieron la puerta que estaba rota, entraron en silencio y se mantuvieron en silencio por un tiempo más.

Sakura se sentó, y Tenshi, como se esperaba sentó frente a ella. Tenshi mantenía una expresión facial y una mirada que transmitían mucha determinación. Conociendo el carácter de su hija, Sakura sólo planeó un camino por el cual podría comenzar a decir todo. Con un poco de sequedad en la boca, Sakura tuvo que tomar de dentro algunas palabras:

– Tenemos mucho de qué hablar.


End file.
